legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 13
Transcript (At the warehouse. The villains are at the meeting...) Archie Mitchell: What?!?! The huns...is dead??" Chuckles: But, boss!!!! It's not our fault. The ninja girl is to blame. I don't see what is so important about Pandora, anyway, she's not worth going after, so why-- Archie Mitchell: You fail me again you deserve to die! ESPECIALLY THAT TEEN TITAN WHO LED THE GANG CIRCUS FREAKS!!!!!!! They need to be ELIMINATED!!!!!! Have you forgotten my goal and your purpose in it? (Shoots Chuckles in the head.) will not rest until I see the END OF THE ROMONOV LINE FOREVER. (In the camping ground. Lucinda and Dinobot tend's Ayane's womb.) Lucinda: There. Now, that's the best we can do without any pins. Dinobot: Yeah -- Ayane: Oh, don't worry about me. I'm all right. We must worry about Pandora's box. Spawn: Listen up! We're off to find the medicine for Ayane. We haven't got our first aid with us. Max: Well maybe a villain will lend us his. If we persuay them! Spawn: We'll make better time to stop the villains, and then Pandora. We're the only hope for the Ayane now. Move out! (DISSOLVE TO Spawn and his pack making their way over rocky hillside. Sam makes his way over top of the rocks, carrying Gatomon on his back. Rook Blonko, Emma Frost and Spawn struggling up the rocks. The Tin Man slips off the side of the rocks hangs to the Emma's white cape to keep from falling. Raziel tries to help him.) Ezekiel Zick: Oh -- Oh -- Oh -- I.... Emma Frost: My cape! Hold on Zick! Spawn: You two help him up! (Zick is hanging to Emma's cape, they speak and Spawn to get up to help them both) Rook Blonko: ...I -- I -- I hope my strength holds out. Ezekiel Zick: I hope her cape holds out. Oh -- (Sam and Gatomon makes their way over the top of the rocks and exits out to right followed by the rest of the group.) Gatomon: What's that? Sam: That must be an old fortress that Izaya used to live in. Emma Frost: I was hoping there will be some antidote in there we can use. Wendy Marvell: Oh, I hate to think of her in there. We've got to get her out. (cries) Ezekiel Zick: Don't cry now. We haven't got the oil-can with us and you've been squeaking enough as it is. Rook Blonko: Look!!!! (The Winkies marching about in the Castle Courtyard. The gang peering over the rocks.) Ezekiel Zick: I've got a plan how to get in there. Purple People Eater: Fine. He's got a plan Ezekiel Zick: And you're going to lead us. Purple People Eater: Yeah. Me? Ezekiel Zick: Yes, you. Purple People Eater: I -- I -- I -- I -- gotta go in there myself? Rook Blonko: That's right. Purple People Eater: All right, I'll go in there for Dorothy -- Wicked Witch or no Wicked Witch -- guards or no guards -- I'll tear 'em apart. (growls) I may not come out alive, but I'm going in there. There's only one thing I want you fellows to do. Rook Blonko and Ezekiel Zick: What's that? Purple People Eater: Talk me out of it. (the Purple People Eater tries to turn back, but others grab him, push him forward) Sam: Oh, no! Gatomon: No, you don't. Purple People Eater: No? Now, wait a minute. Sam: You don't neither -- Rook Blonko: Up! Purple People Eater: Now... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora